Ogami's Thing
by Hyrate
Summary: Sakura weakening, Heike's medicine, Ogami standing to guard and the others going to a trip. What will happen to Sakura and Ogami's night together? WARNING!XxX LEMON CONTENT! RED FLAG! KIDS BACK OFF!


**Ogami's Thing**

**-_Hyrate-_**

_**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18**_

**_I HAVE LEMON- I MAKE LEMONADE!_**

**_-CHILDREN BACK OFF OR BURN YOUR EYES TO ASHES-_**

**_IF YOU DON'T MIND SWEET LEMON THEN READ ON!_**

**_XxX-XxX-XxX-XxX_**

"Why are we leaving these two behind?" Toki shouted as he, Yuki, Prince, Heike and the President stood outside the Principal's house. Around them were camping bags and they were on their hiking boots. On the other hand Sakurakouji Sakura and Ogami Rei stood on the doorstep in their normal clothing. The two aren't coming.

"Why?" Toki wanted to know

"First of all, because Rei has finished his training earlier than you guys." The President explained simply, "Second of all my house needs cleaning so it is a _must_ that he stays."

Ogami's face darkened.

"Then why leave _her?_" Toki asked again.

The president looked at Sakurakouji and then to Rei.

"Because she looks tired."

Sakura blinked. Rei sighed while Toki looked pissed.

"Sakurakouji-san, I prepared a medicine for you just in case, its inside the refrigerator." Heiki's eyes gleamed.

"Thank you for your concern, Heiki-senpai!" Sakura answered politely.

"Anyway-" the president started with a serious face, "We will only be gone for five days, all the necessities that you would be needing is inside. The food has been prepared, thanks to Prince-dono, and the cleaning materials are ready at hand, Ogami Rei… Now, just to add spice to the sugar, I'm giving you an advice. Mind where you put your thing to." He said very darkly that sent chills down Ogami's spine. Heiki chuckled.

"I'll mind my own business." Rei smiled.

"Are all of you gonna be ok?" Sakura asked looking worriedly as everybody grabbed their own bags.

"Yeah, you take care, Sakura," Prince said smiling at her. "Take care of her, Rei."

"We're off!" the President waved his hands.

Toki stalked off with his hands inside his pockets, Yuki ran in wonder while Heiki was smiling about something. Sakurakouji waved at everyone and watched as their shadows disappeared in the night.

"Let's get inside." Rei suggested.

"Yeah, I'll cook!" Sakurakouji enthusiastically replied.

Later that dinner time the two is seen together on the table with dog eating on his plate quite hungrily.

"Chew your food, dog," Sakura advised, then she turned to Ogami. "Why did the President left you behind?"

Rei blinked at her.

"Why did he left _you_ behind?" he asked in turn. Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment, and then she said, "Well, he told me I would experience great power loss tonight because I used too much energy the last time we encountered Aoba and the others… but I'm not sure why he would leave you behind…"

"Isn't I obvious? I'm here to be your guard."

"Oh, yeah… but I can handle myself, you know that," she laughed and then looked at dog who was fast asleep on the floor. "Ah! Dog! Don't sleep on the floor! It's cold!"

Rei watched as she ran to her room that left him alone in the kitchen.

Midnight stroke. Sakurakouji opened her eyes from deep slumber. And then an excruciating pain hit her body.

"Ahhhh!"

"Sakurakouji!" Rei, who was standing guard just outside, quickly entered and saw her on the floor writhing in pain. "What's wrong?"

"Pain…ful…" she cried as she reached for his arms and squeezed them, "Rei…ahhh!"

Rei knew it was a matter of importance. He remembered the medicine Heike was talking about and immediately ran down the kitchen to fetch it. The moment he returned to her room, Sakura has lost consciousness. In a hurry, Rei immediately gave her a drop of the medicine. He took notice how hot her skin was and wondered if she was sick. Why would the President purposefully leave when he knows she's going to be like that?

"Sakura…hey, Sakurakouji!"

"Mmmm…." Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him, "Ogami…"

"Are you okay?"

Sakurakouji sat slowly and touched her head.

"What happened?"

"You collapsed… probably the powerloss…."

Sakura blinked, and then looked at her body.

"That's strange… then why didn't I turn into a doll?"

Ogami's eyes rounded. Sakurakouji was about to ask what's the matter when she felt an extreme intensity inside her body. Rei saw her become rigid and was instantly there beside her to support.

"Sakurakouji-san! What's the matter?"

"Ahhh…! I feel…strange…" Sakura clutched her arms and curled. Rei saw she was in pain and didn't know what to do.

"Sakurakouji-san!'

"MMmmm! I feel hot…. Its like I'm burning from the inside…. Owww….!"

Her eyes filled with tears and it made Rei panic. Not knowing what to do, he saw the bottle of medicine on the floor. Strangely enough, he noticed a note hanging to it. He snatched the note from the floor as Sakurakouji cried in pain.

Rei instantly recognized Heike's writing and what he read on the note was something he never wanted to read again for the rest of his life.

"Damn, that Heike…. Did he think this was a joke…?"

"Ogami!" Sakurakouji cried. Rei looked at her and was surprised to see her face was very red. "Ogami…. Help me…"

Rei gulped. The note- he will burn it to ashes together with its author!

"Let's get you on the bed…"

He helped Sakurakouji sit on the bed and then stared at her not knowing what to do. She was clutching her body like blades were slashing it. Her face was also so red that made Rei grit his teeth. The note was playing on his mind. What choice does he have?

'_Ogami Rei. Tonight Sakurakouji-san will experience terrible pain. Because rare kinds are not constant, we believe tonight will be the most painful night for her. We saw the signs coming and so we leave it up to you to solve since she likes you. The pain she would experience roots from the fact that she swallowed your flame with the last encounter from the re-codes. You must eliminate your flame from her body and there's only one way to do it. Of course, you know what I mean. I leave this medicine in order to help the two of you have a good time. This medicine is to make you both sexually active tonight. I would have done it myself but I suppose you would kill me for that. Take all the heat from her and free her from your sin. Enjoy yourself._

_P.S Don't leave a mark or President says he will kill you no matter.'_

Rei gritted his teeth and the letter burned down to ashes.

"What the hell are you guys…"

"Ahhhhh-!'

Rei looked at Sakura who was crying in pain. He saw her shake her body and clutch her arms her nails were almost digging deep in her skin. How can he do what he must do when she is like this? How can they expect him to do that when Sakurakouji is a important person to him?

'_Free her from your sin' _Heike says…

"O-Ogami… it's pain-ful…" Sakura tried to open her eyes to look at him. Rei knew what he must do.

"Sakurakouji-san," he muttered as he removed his upper shirt. "Please, forgive me…"

And then he pressed her on the bed. Sakura was breathing very fast with her face so red. Ogami turned red too as he slowly perted her legs. Then he pulled out her pajamas and let it slip on the floor.

He was nervous. His heart was pounding as he removed her upper dress, leaving her undergarments. Her exposed body was shaking. Rei gulped and then drank what's left on the medicine Heike gave. The instant he drank it, an overflowing energy seize him and he felt his body was heating up.

Gritting his teeth, he climbed on the bed and on top of her. She was still breathing hard. Looking at her body, Rei felt a thirst dominate his throat, and then he was kissing her. He kissed her, he teased her with his tongue leading her mouth to open. His hands travelled on her body and took hold of her precious breast. Sakurakouji breathed hard as his hot palms went under her bra and squeezed her big bossom.

"Ogami…" she murmured as Rei's tongue slipped on her neck, to her line, and then sucked on her breast. "Ohhhh…."

Rei felt the intensity of her body. He knew his body was responding as well. He touched her breast- they were big and soft. He kissed it, licked it, and then put her nimble nipples inside his mouth where he filled them with his hot saliva. His hands traced the curve of her body line down to her sexy humps. Something inside him was also stirring, and it was following his next movements.

"Sakurakouji-san…how do you feel?" he whispered on her ears.

"Ogami…"

He spread her legs open and looked at her, bare and whole.

"I will help you out…" he said and leaned down to her womanhood. He did his best to rid her of her overflowing spring. It was hot. It was so hot. Rei believed Heike's words that it was his fault Sakurakouji-san was like this… Next time he would be careful… next time, he would protect her.

"Oohh.." Sakura breathed as she felt his soft caress and his touches.

Rei sat and raised her legs. Her limit was coming, he knew that, so he raised her legs open and grabbed his thing.

"I'm going to put it in, Sakurakouji-san."

Sakura did not reply but he knew he must do it. With a gentle thrust he was inside her. She cried softly until their body catch rhythm. Ogami could still feel Heike's medicine inside his body that he felt like he wouldn't stop penetrating her.

He was breathless, he was hot. This was how being burned down really feels.

"Ahhh….Rei-! Rei!" Sakura cried as her body shook in his will to drive his manhood deep inside her, "Ohhh…"

"Your body is great…" Ogami muttered as he kissed her breasts and bit her nipples. He thrust inside her like there was no depth. Sakura's tears were flowing but she looked much more painless.

"Your body is driving me crazy…" he muttered as he kissed her lips. He didn't know if it was the medicine talking but one thing was for sure: He likes what he was doing and probably would do her again and again.

"Ahhh!" he hissed as he felt his release come, "Sakura…."

Sakurakouji-san woke up from the bed. Ogami was looking at her.

"Ogami… what…?"

"You fell unconscious last night… how do you feel?"

Sakurakouji looked thoughtful for a moment, and then, "I feel fine… but my body is aching a bit…"

Ogami sighed and then sat beside her.

"There's something I need to tell you…"

"What is it?"

Rei looked at her. She looked at him with her innocent gaze. He felt like melting.

"Ogami, what?"

"Will you marry me?" he asked looking determinedly at her.

Sakurakouji blinked.

"O-Ogami…"

"I will fulfil my promise to you…"

"Why so suddenly…"

Ogami looked seriously at her. Sakurakouji blushed and then nodded.

"Okay… if that's what you want…" she answered, "haha…"

"Thanks." Ogami smiled, knowing that there will be more happenings from now on than what happened last night. All thanks to Heiki whom he shall kill when all of this are over.

When Rei had left the room, Sakurakouji had to deal with the fact that her body felt really tired like she had trained for martial arts from the start without rest. While dressing however, she saw that dog was still fast asleep.

"Dog… don't tell me you've been sleeping the whole time?"

Rei was on the kitchen fixing their breakfast when he noticed another bottle with Heike's note on it. Rei's eyes clouded.

"Poor dog…"

**.THE END.**


End file.
